The Unlikely Outlaws of Los Santos
by AndretheGreat10
Summary: When a local stick up man and gun for hire gets an unlikely surprise on a job, it changes his thieving days forever. GTA belongs to Rockstar, Please read and review. And Enjoy!
1. All in a Day's Work

The Unlikely Outlaws of Los Santos

Chapter One: All in a Day's Work

A cool autumn night, a lonely road twisting up Banham Canyon in the outskirts of Richman Glen.

On this stretch of highway, was a lonely gas station, an LTD with a few fill-up stations and a convenience store.

The convenience store owner saw a motorbike whizzing up to the store as he stood up straight, looked at his watch and sighed.

"Oh boy, another valued customer," He said sarcastically, "and wouldn't you know it right at the end of my shift."

The blonde haired man cracked his neck a few times and yawned as the bike parked up close to the store and a man got off.

He was about 6'3, with bowl like dreadlocks that reached his neck.

He wore a white-striped, steel black leather jacket, loose blue jeans and fresh black and white Eris shoes.

He still had his open faced black biker helmet on but with a white bandana around his nose and aviators that were so dark that they looked like pure black window tint that they used on the President's car

The man looked around the store like he was going to buy something but simply scanned the store.

He walked up to the clerk and pulled down his bandana, saying, "Pack of Redwoods please." He said calmly.

As the clerk turned away for the smokes, the customer pulled out and Uzi that was in his leather jacket and held it below the counter.

The clerk put the cigarettes on the table and asked blandly, "Anything else, sir?"

"Uhh yeah and you grab me that bottle of Pißwasser behind you too." The clerk sighed as he turned around once again and grabbed the liquor.

He turned around one last time to see the Uzi two feet from his face and the bandana back on the man's face.

He simply pointed towards the register with the Micro –SMG and the clerk quickly bagged the cash and handed it to the robber.

"Good. Now say good night," The robber said as he clicked the trigger and nothing happened.

The clerk flinched away and saw that he wasn't dead.

"Oops, Safety was on." The man said as he pulled the trigger and shot the clerk once in the heart.

The clerk fell back against the liquor and tobacco products, and the robber put another in his skull.

The robber then walked out calmly as he hoped on his matte black Shitzu Vader and began to ride home.

Just as the sirens in the distant began to wail, the black motorcycle on the lonely road had vanished.

The man rode all the way to his apartment building in Downtown LS.

He parked his prized motorbike in the garage then walked to the elevator to his apartment.

He walked into his apartment and stripped down, revealing his tattooed arms and chest, and a pair of then walked down to his bathroom taking off his helmet shades and bandana to reveal his dirty face after a long day.

He had grown stubble and had a slight scar on his left cheek.

He then stretched out then took a hot shower and prepared himself for bed.

In camo sweats, black Eris sandals with socks and white wife beater with another bandana for his hair, the man hopped in the bed and began to drift.

** 8 Hours Later, 9:07 AM**

The man had woken up to his cell phone's alarm and began to get up.

He walked up to his kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal with milk, began watching TV and figured that it was going to be a relaxing day.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

The robber looked at the door and put down his breakfast before answering.

He walked up to the stairs and looked through the peephole to see a woman.

He opened the door, seeing that the full package was a 5 foot 9, ebony skinned, curly haired, masterpiece of a woman with a smile that could light up a room.

She had a few boxes behind her in the hallway and the man kind of already knew what she was going to say.

He looked down at her with a welcoming smile, "Hi there, what can I do you for?" he said friendlily.

"Hi, I'm sorry for waking you up but I need some help moving into the apartment down the hall, I was just wondering if you could help me move some stuff in there so I can set up?"

"Sure." The man said enthusiastically.

The two began moving boxes into her apartment and setting it up for her use.

**11:53 AM**

"Ok," she said, "that's the last of them." Putting down the final box and sighing in relief.

"Thank you again, this is a huge help for getting settled in Los Santos."

"Really, where are you coming from?'

"Vice Beach." The woman answered back.

"Really, I here it's nice down there." The man pondered.

"Yeah only if you're a movie star or an athlete, to everyone else it's just a dirty place to get shot."

"Hmm." The man considered the image of a smaller Los Santos according to that description.

"Well um, listen I gotta go for a while I'm getting ready for a meeting with a business associate of mine, and I don't wanna be late." The man said.

"Oh no, yeah, that's cool sorry for the hold up." The female responded.

"No problem." The man said as he left her apartment.

'Wait!' the woman shouted.

'What's up?"

"I never caught you're name."

"My name is Leroy Andre Brooks, Andre, works but Leroy works too." He said giving a faint laugh.

"I'm, Lisa Bishop, everyone calls me Lisa."

"That's a pretty name, I'll be sure to remember that, _Lisa._"

Andre waved goodbye and entered his apartment with a wide smile on his face.

After pouring the soggy remains of his breakfast down the drain, Andre went to his closet and threw on a black, untucked shirt, fit Ranch blue jeans and black work boots, with a black LS fitted hat.

With that he entered his garage and hoped on his Vader and drove away.

20 minutes had passed and Andre arrived at a little place called Darnell Brothers Sewing.

He entered the shop and walked up the stairs to see none other than Lester Crest sitting at his desk typing.

"Lester!" he said playfully.

"You're late." Lester replied back swiftly not taking his eyes of the computer.

"Ahh, but you still love me. So, what's up, why'd you call me here?"

Lester finally closed the laptop and looked up at the dreadlocked man.

"Something big. Well big for you at least."

"Okay, and why is that?"

"Because you crazy blooded bastard…"

"Hey, I've told this already, I'm Black, French, Samoan, Irish, and Native American."

"Yeah, not like you mentioned that before…" Lester said smugly under his breath.

"Ehh, fuck you, Wheels."

"Whatever, anyway, this is a drug job, a "connection" of mine named Trevor, needs someone to do some meth moving."

"Okay, what's the payout?"

"Well I'm not one-hundred percent, but he told me twenty-five g's to whoever can do it."

"Hmm, money like that usually means more danger. Decisions, decisions." The robber said sarcastically.

"I take it that you're in, in that case." Lester pondered.

"Hell yeah!" Andre shouted.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Hey guys hope you like this new story, full of OC's that I'm going to be introducing, full of twists and shoutouts to story characters, please R&R and PLEASE feel free to tweet me at AndreMajic10 or PM me for comment in private or even suggestions for you all again for the support, and Peace and Love to All!


	2. A Bizzare Run In

The Unlikely Outlaws of Los Santos

Chapter Two: A Bizarre Run In

Later that day, Andre decided to meet this Trevor friend of Lester's for details on the job he'd be doing.

He rode his Vader to the 24/7 on the Great Ocean Highway, waiting for his employer to arrive.

About 30 minutes passed before Andre was beginning to be impatient, until he saw a rusty, red Canis Bodhi with a teddy bear in its grill approach the store.

A man with a balding head, multiple scars on his face, wearing jeans, a leather jacket and snakeskin boots walked up to the fellow criminal.

"Hey, you Trevor?"

"Yep, You must be Andre."

"Yeah," the dread locked man responded, "Your boy Lester said you had something for me?"

"Well he isn't my boy per se but he is someone I trust, so if you do a good job on this, you might just fall in that same category." Trevor assured.

"And why does that matter to me?' Andre questioned.

"Because if you know me in the whole drugs, guns and blow-shit-up business in the state, you will be paid quite handsomely." Trevor replied.

"Alright, well that sounds promising. What's this first job you want me on?

"OK, so this group of outlaw fuckwads whom I _despise _of with my very _being _called the Lost MC are moving a big shipment of drugs to their hangout in Stab City via chopper. I'm talkin' a party mix here, heroin, cocaine, weed and a _fuckton_ of ice!" Trevor exclaimed.

"So you're basically go under the cover of night, kill 'em all, and bring the drugs back to me."

"Okay, I can handle the bikers but I don't think one guy is enough to handle this entire squad of bikers if things get hairy."

"That's the thing, I hired you a partner, her name's Lisa, she knows how to use a gun, and she's a smart girl, knows how to get out of a jam."

"Alright, can we all meet at your place tonight at say 11 o'clock?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, I'm in Sandy Shores." Trevor said.

The two men parted ways and Andre hopped on his Vader and headed back to his apartment.

On his way he wondered if the Lisa that he met this morning was the same one that would help him on this job.

He figured the chances were one in a million, especially in a city like LS, big and diverse, but he kept the idea in the back of his mind and slept on it.

Arriving in his apartment, he figured he would get a few hours of relax time in before when did a major drug job and would possibly got killed.

Andre took off his shirt exposing his skin as he entered and began lounging.

He sat in his kitchen and ate some wings leftover from a few nights ago, then began playing his Exsorbeo 720 and played online with a few friends.

The young thief had to go and get his mission ready gear prepared for what approached him.

He took out his gold painted Heavy Pistol and cleaned it out and loaded it with a new clip, keeping it ready to fire.

Andre also packed his Uzi, and a Carbine Rifle outfitted with a suppressor, extended magazines, a flashlight and an advanced scope for better aiming.

Andre packed 8 pounds of C4, which was about 8 throw able blocks of explosives, along with the rest of his gear into a large, stainless steel suitcase, and set it by his door, ready for him to walk out with.

Then he stripped down and showered himself before leaving, careful not to douse himself in cologne or body spray, not wanting to give away his position in this stealth involved mission.

Andre threw on boxer briefs, a pair of black jeans, a black leather jacket and black V-Neck shirt, and black boots that made him look 2 inches taller. Finally a black bandana and steel tinted shades to give him a shadow like appearance.

Andre turned the lights of in his apartment and grabbed the suitcase before heading out.

"3 hours till the meet." He said as he checked the time on his phone.

Andre entered the elevator and went to his ground level garage. He disputed between his Picador with all white paint, blacked out windows and low-rider rims, or his Sabre Turbo with matte black paint on all sides, blacked out windows and sports car rims.

He took the latter and entered the muscle car putting the briefcase in the passenger seat carefully and exiting the garage beginning his trip to Sandy Shores.

The man headed towards Vespucci Beach so that he could get on the Great Ocean Highway and go north.

Time passed, Andre drove, he saw over a thousand different cars, from hipster worthy Blista Compacts to pickups, dirt bikes and ATVs going through the hick part of town, to military vehicles and armored jeeps near Fort Zancudo.

Finally, reaching Sandy Shores after this mini road trip, Andre pulled in front of Trevor's trailer, seeing Trevor's Canis Bodhi and an unfamiliar car, a Maibatsu Penubra, in a vibrant orange and black.

Andre exited the car with the suitcase and walked up to the trailer door, knocking a few times to get someone's attention.

Trevor answered the door to see two things that really caught his eye.

One. The place was a shithole, it looked liked no one had cleaned it in months and that there might've even been a few murders committed in here.

Two. As Andre walked into the door, he realized that the one in a million chance that the same Lisa that lived in his apartment complex, had landed right on the one.

Lisa, the same Lisa that Andre helped earlier, was sitting on Trevor's couch, scanning what was in a large box.

"Lisa?" Andre exclaimed.

"Andre! Umm, surprised to see you here!" Lisa said in shock to see that her neighbor who literally lived feet 10 feet from her door step.

"_You're_ the Lisa that's helping me on this job!?" Andre stated in shock.

"Listen, you all can resolve any issue you have on the way there, right now I gotta set up the meet after you two do the job." Trevor explained.

Lisa pulled out a Combat Pistol and screwed a suppressor onto it, giving a spare to Andre, causing him to attach it to his personal Heavy Pistol.

Thankfully Lisa was dressed in a black hoodie, black cargo pants and black boots, similar to Andre's night–aided outfit.

"I've got my gear in my car, I'll grab it and we can take your car." Lisa said as she flung the hood of her hoodie over her head.

"Fine with me." Andre replied.

The two exited the maniac's trailer and mentally prepared for the mission.

Lisa put her gear and Andre's gear in the back of the muscle car and the two sped off.

"Listen, I just wanted to say that I'm not sorry for telling you that I was working with Lester." Lisa announced during the quiet car ride.

"Apology accepted?" Andre questioned.

"No it's not an apology, but more of a 'nice to be working with you' conversation." Lisa concluded.

"Well what did you do in Vice City then?" Andre asked.

"Same thing I'm doing here more drugs, shooting guns, and trying to make a buck."

"Well, umm it's… uh, nice to be working with you too. And uh, I hope we don't die?" Andre stammered his way through the sentence.

Lisa chuckled.

"Yeah as you can tell, deep thoughts aren't really my thing, especially in situations like this."

"Well don't worry, We're only going to rip off one of the most vicious biker gangs in the country." Lisa stated.

The two laughed.

"You know you're alright Lisa, you seem cool under pressure. You're a nice girl" Andre said.

"Thanks, you seem smart too. You seem like a nice guy" Lisa replied.

The two arrived at Stab City, preparing their gear from inside the car.

They loaded their guns and did a final check of everything before beginning.

As a blue and white Maverick approached Stab City, multiple Lost MC brothers stood around the trailer park talking, drinking, smoking, and they were all ready to throw down if someone tried to mess with their crank.

"Okay, here's the plan, we take out any guards that are scouting, we'll take cover behind the trailers, and when the chopper arrives, we take out the pilot and anyone guarding the drugs. Then, we fly outta here." Andre whispered.

"Got it." Lisa confirmed.

The two drew their suppressed pistols, and silently hid behind separate trailers, but where still in each other's field of vision.

No guards were patrolling so that wasn't an issue, and when the chopper arrived, they both prepared for one of the most grueling missions of their lives.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Hey guys I hope you all liked this chapter, I know I haven't been on for a while and I truly apologize, shit's been crazy with me and I've been kinda stressed out and tired but I'm happy to put another chapter up of TUOOLS Please review after reading and I hope you all liked it. Peace out Girl Scouts!


End file.
